seismic
by Someone aka Me
Summary: There were two moments when Percy Weasley felt his whole world shift. When everything seemed to change on a seismic level. :: Soulmate!AU, Omegaverse, mpreg.


Assignment 1: Astronomy: **Task Four:** Write about someone making an incorrect assumption.

…

There were two moments when Percy Weasley looked down at his arm and felt his whole world shift. When everything seemed to change on a seismic level, just looking down at the words there. It felt revolutionary; it felt remarkable.

Because his left arm held his soulmark. Almost everyone had one — a shifting script on their forearm, bearing an event that would happen to their soulmate that day.

Percy had known since he was eleven that his soulmate was in his year, when _sorting_ had shown up on his arm on the same day he was being sorted himself.

He'd known it was a Gryffindor when his soulmark kept showing his own class schedule.

He'd known it was Oliver in second year when it showed _first kiss_ on the same day Oliver had kissed Jane Ellis on a dare.

In the safety of the darkness in their four posters that night, Oliver had said softly, "That was my first kiss."

Percy had said, in the same soft voice, "I know."

And Oliver had stared at him, and then asked, "How?"

Percy had mustered up all of his courage and said, "Because it's written on my arm."

Oliver had looked back at him, and smiled, slow and sweet.

But that hadn't been Earth-shattering. That had only been an acknowledgement of the growing connection between them.

…

Percy had been surprised when he presented as an Alpha.

For the few months before Oliver had presented, Percy had worried over it. He'd been sure, so _sure_ that Oliver would be an Alpha. They were already two men, which was strange enough for the world to handle. Two Alphas was only worse.

He'd worried it would be enough for Oliver to leave him, soulmates or no.

But then he'd woken up on Oliver's sixteenth birthday, _present_ scrawled across his arm, and Oliver had jumped on top of him on the bed, grinning large and bright, and Percy had caught his scent — strong and candy-sweet with just a hint of broom polish and fresh wind, and pure _Omega_ — and Percy had beamed back at him and then kissed him fiercely.

But that still wasn't the moment his world shifted forever.

…

Percy still remembers waking up with _marriage_ written on his arm, knowing that it was the day when they became one, together, forever.

It had been perfect.

It had been everything he'd imagined and more.

…

The first time his world shifts in one massive movement, he's at work. At his desk, at the Ministry.

He looks down and sees the words _positive pregnancy test_ on his arm.

And his world stops turning in the best way possible.

He imagines Oliver, his beautiful husband, at home, holding his wand, getting the news.

He imagines the smile that will cross his face.

He imagines their child. A child that is part of him, part of Oliver.

He hopes the child has Oliver's smile.

…

And after that, it's an adventure and Percy has to confess that he's never been this happy in his life.

He goes with Oliver to all his Healer visits and comes home from work with baby clothes and he can't keep his hands off of Oliver, especially as his stomach swells with life.

"Everything hurts," Oliver tells him, but Percy just brews him pain potions and rubs his feet and does what he can to help, including smoothing his hair back when he's sick, despite how gross that is.

They fight over when the appropriate time to stop flying while pregnant is. They fight over baby names, and they fight over the best parenting strategies, but it doesn't matter, because there is life growing that is theirs, and it's a challenge but Percy knows nothing can ruin how happy he feels right now.

…

The second time his world flips is only seven months after the first.

He's at work, again.

He's been working late, trying to make sure that he can provide for his son or daughter.

But then he looks down at his arm and he feels his world stop.

 _Death_ is written on his arm.

He stops breathing.

He pictures Oliver, cold and still, life cut short so much earlier than it should've been.

He can't breathe. His throat is closed.

He thinks of their child. He thinks of the little girl in Oliver's stomach, the little girl who never got to breathe in her first breath.

He wanted to watch her grow. He wanted to watch her smile, watch her go to Hogwarts, get sorted, present, find her own soulmate, fall in love.

He wanted to hold her in his arms and sing her lullabies off-key and watch her sleep and watch her _live_.

He can't breathe; he can't _think_. He can't _lose them_.

He stands, and he stumbles to the Apparition point, and he hopes like hell that he's not too late.

…

When he stumbles into their flat, he's screaming Oliver's name before he even knows it.

He checks every room, but Oliver isn't there.

He's _supposed to be there_. Percy knows his schedule by now. Oliver has stopped going to practice. He didn't have any Healer appointments today. He saw his parents yesterday, and Percy's family last weekend.

He's _supposed to be home_.

Percy can't breathe. He sinks to the floor, trying but failing to keep the tears at bay.

He'd been holding out any desperate hope that it didn't mean Oliver, that it didn't mean their daughter. That he wasn't going to lose them.

But they're gone.

His life, his husband, his soulmate, his Omega. And their daughter. He can't.

He's gasping for breath when the front door of their flat opens, and a still heavily pregnant Oliver comes through.

He stares, shocked into silence, meeting Oliver's brown eyes.

Oliver notices him after a moment, and he freezes.

"Perce? What's wrong? Babe?" Oliver waddles over to him, his gait shifted to carry the extra weight. He can't bend, but he reaches down and puts a hand on Percy's shoulder.

Percy takes in a deep, shuddering breath, exhaling through the trauma of the moment.

"I thought you were…" he says, and then he can't continue, so he just bares his arm to Oliver.

"Oh, Percy," Oliver says, his voice soft and broken. "No, babe, no. I'm okay. We're okay. It was… one of the old Puddlemere coaches died today. That's why I was gone. I went to say my respects to his wife."

Percy stands on shaky legs and throws his arms around Oliver as best as he can around the swell of his stomach.

"Don't ever leave me," Percy whispers.

"Never," Oliver whispers back.

…

Two months later, Molly Adelicia Weasley is born. She weighs six pounds, seven ounces, and she's nineteen inches long exactly.

She's beautiful, so innocent and so perfect. She's got ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes and even if she didn't, she would be the most perfect thing in Percy's world.

And maybe when he was a child he never dreamed life would be like this. He never dreamed of being an Alpha, of falling in love with a male Omega, of having his child.

But now?

He wouldn't have it any other way.

….

Writing Month/Dragons: 1206

Auction: Omegaverse, 120 coins

Romance Awareness: Each day on your arm is a particular event your soulmate will face today.

Holmes: brown

Prompt of the Day: post war

Fortnightly: Chocolate: Icing - write about a bad day.

Seasonal: Days of the Year: International Panic Day: Write about somebody having a panic attack. / Shay's Musical Challenge: Thoroughly Modern Millie - write about having a big dream. alt, write about falling in love with someone who's poor. / Gryffindor Themed Prompts: Percy, Oliver

Character Appreciation: 21. Write Percy/Oliver, 5 bonus / Disney Challenge: T4: Happiness - Write about someone realising that happiness comes from within. Alternatively, write about someone relying on somebody else to make them happy. / Cookie's Crafty Corner: 2x2 Ribbing: Trope: 'opposites attract'. / Book Club: Janine: (scenario) giving birth, (word) confess, (word) trauma / Showtime: 6. I Am Here For You - (word) Lullaby / Amber's Attic: T1: 1. Butterfly: Write about a transformation. / Count Your Buttons: AU3: Genderbent AU / Lyric Alley: 12. I am brave, I am bruised / Ami's Audio Admirations: 5. The Gregathlon - Use the prompt set: (word) challenge, (character) Oliver Wood, (dialogue) "Everything hurts." / . Em's Emporium: 10. Ana (obscurialdefenseclub): Write about found family. Alt — Write about someone doing their best and succeeding. / Angel's Arcade: 10. Sonya Blade: (trait) stubborn, (word) fierce, (action) kissing / Lo's Lowdown: Q3: "Find the place inside where there's joy, and the joy will burn out the pain." - Joseph Campbell / Bex's Bazaar: Fun Facts 5. Write about someone having a difficult pregnancy. Alternatively, write about the first bonding moments between mother and child.

Film Festival: 5. (plot point) Holding someone's hair back while they're sick; 58. revolutionary

Tea:

Gobstones: Orange Stone - Pregnancy; A: (emotion) Surprise; P: (word) Innocent; T: (relationship) Mother


End file.
